The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act II
Venus Intro During Gaga's outfit change, the band and dancers perform with instrumental synthezisers from "Venus". After two minutes, Gaga rises from the part where she was lowered during "Donatella" ("Fashion!" on early shows), sporting her seashell bra and garden panty with her voluminous, brown and curly wig and briefly talks to the audience while walking to the middle of the runways to perform "Venus". "Venus" "Venus" starts playing as a pre-recorded voice says "Worship to the land, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love". Large inflatable flowers emerge from the runway during the song at different times. Pre-recorded messages can be heard through the music such as after the pre-chorus "Raise your seashells". Gaga performs the song on the runways and c-stage. At the second chorus, Gaga plays a guitar. At the last chorus, large numbers of confetti are shot and at the end, Gaga stands by a microphone stand with two guitarists to give a speech. The backdrop video during the song displays colored water bubbles rising. 8-9-14 Venus artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|1 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 003.jpg 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Venus - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg lady-gaga-artpop-tour-2014-1399371134-view-1.jpg 5-5-14 Twitpic 002.jpg 9-10 003.jpg|2 9-10-14 Venus artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 2.jpg Fashion #Sparkly seashell bra and garden panty by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga: (May 4 - August 31; September 13 - November 24) #White leotard with seashell breasts and flowery bottom: (September 10, 2014) *The garden panty originally was a thong, but was changed to underwear on May 8. *Dancers are wearing costumes constructed by Russel Barslou for Jochen Kronier. "MANiCURE" Gaga begins performing "MANiCURE" on the runway after giving a speech after "Venus". During the song, Gaga and the dancers use microphone stands as props and Gaga makes her way back to main stage and sits in a seashell beauty salon chair along with two of her female dancers, and they are wheeled around during the second chorus by some male dancers, and acting like they were getting their nails and feet done. Gaga finishes out the performance on the runway. The line "Cake like Lady Gaga" is repeated several times during the ending. The backdrop video shows falling glitter on colored backgrounds before switching to a video of Gaga swinging on a rope while sucking a pacifier at the end of the song. Since June 26, when "Cake Like Lady Gaga" was removed from the setlist, at the music break at the end of the song, Gaga goes back to the structure at the main stage for a costume change while her band performs a slightly extended outro for the song. Also, the line "Cake like Lady Gaga" is not repeated during that time. 5-4-14 MANiCURE - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg|1 5-4-14 MANiCURE - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 MANiCURE artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 5-13-14 MANiCURE artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 5-13-14 MANiCURE artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 2.jpg Bm1fxCbIgAA72dc.jpg HG 689284905.jpg Fashion #Sparkly seashell bra and garden panty: (May 4 - August 31; September 13 - November 24) #White leotard with seashell breasts and flowery bottom: (September 10) "Cake Like Lady Gaga" "MANiCURE" ends and "Cake Like Lady Gaga" begins immediately at the first verse. Gaga performs a shortened version of the song, only rapping the first verse and the chorus. Gaga goes back to the main stage to perform the chorus. Gaga and the dancers then exit the stage through the castle as her band plays the piano bridge of the song. The song was removed from the setlist on June 26. 5-4-14 Cake Like Lady Gaga - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 Fashion 1. Sparkly seashell bra and garden panty: (May 4 - June 3) Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball